Akame vs Tyrian
Akame vs Tyrian is a Death Battle by Peep4Life. Description Season 2 Episode 2! Akame ga Kill vs RWBY! With the ability to strike down a foe in a single clean hit, you know these two are fighters you would not want to battle. But, what if Night Raid were charged with the elimination of one of Salem's most devoted disciples? Interlude (Invader) Wiz: Poison. One of the most lethal weapons ever used on the battlefield. And a surefire way of ending the battle swiftly. Boomstick: Today we pit two toxic using combatants against each other. Like Akame, Night Raid's Murasame wielding assassin. ' Wiz: And Tyrian Callows, the unstable scorpion faunus, and worshipper of Salem. '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. ' Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle. Akame (Night Raid Appears) 'Boomstick: Fiction is full of bad parenting - for the protagonists any way. Akame's upbringing was no different. ' Wiz: Along with her sister, Kurome, Akame was sold to the Empire by her parents. What followed was years of training and trials for the sisters to become assassins of the Empire. One hundred children were dumped in a forest filled with Danger Beasts. Thanks to teamwork and grit, the sisters were among the very few remaining survivors. 'Boomstick: Akame and Kurome found themselves separated, and after years had gone by, Akame deserted the Empire when Najenda showed her a new lease on life. She completed her move to Night Raid, where she served as a member of the band of assassins, swearing to tear down the Empire and its supporters. ' Wiz: Akame had to transition from a remorseless killer to a team player, though her time in the Elite Seven saw her loyalty and kindness tested. She slayed one of her good friends, Martha, which cemented her as a hardened assassin. '''Boomstick: She was there at the attack on Aria and her family, which saw her engage Tatsumi in a short duel. When Tatsumi was recruited by Night Raid, Akame was charged with showing him the ropes and partnering him on several missions - like the annoying dude with the psychic Imperial Arms - Zanku. Wiz: Akame and Tatsumi became very close friends, with Tatsumi vowing to keep surviving for her. Boomstick: She even found the guy after he escaped icy yandere, Esdeath. Saving him at the nick of time when a Danger Beast was going to make lunch of him. ''' Wiz: Night Raid were constantly under pressure from the Empire, with their forces infiltrating the base, Akame was confronted by a cyborg foe. She won, and from there on Night Raid become more pressing. There was a large scale battle with the Jaegers in the valleys, seeing Akame and Kurome almost engage in a one on one battle. '''Boomstick: During the final days of the Empire, Akame would come face to face with her sister. You know, to bond. And fight. Ahh, sibling rivalry. Wiz: The duel helped bring closure to both sister's past and in Akame's eyes, helped save Kurome from the evil of the Empire. Now though, much of Night Raid's forces were diminished. Akame, Leone and Tatsumi were all in the Capital, before Tatsumi fell, taking on a giant Imperial Arms. Boomstick: And while Leone gave chase to the other assailants, Akame came face to face with the final boss: General Esdeath. And Akame actually won. Esdeath was more than capable of moving at ridiculous speeds and had time manipulation on her side, but Akame slayed her, cutting down and leaving the general to her icy tomb... with Tatsumi. ' Wiz: In the conclusion of the Empire's defeat, Akame would request the blame of the Revolutionary Army was put on her shoulders. To help stricken Night Raid from memory, she vanished. '''Boomstick: Into the desert, apparently. Where she was jumped by a group of Teigu using bandits... Good luck, guys. ' (Liar Mask - Instrumental) Wiz: As a trained assassin, Akame was taught in espionage and the art of swordplay. Her disguises and low profiles were always imperative for infiltration and being able to isolate targets. Early on she was recognised as the strongest of the two sisters. 'Boomstick: And this saw Akame become entrusted with the Murasame - The One Cut Killer, which was previously owned by Akame's old teacher, Gozuki. ' Wiz: A foe caught by this blade would have seconds to live as the cursed blade released a poisonous curse into the blood of the target. It would then stop the heart of the foe, and they would fall. Although, the blade came with a reputation: a reputation which saw people develop ways of countering and defending themselves against it. 'Boomstick: One such time, Akame was defending the Night Raid base against a cyborg foe - meaning that her slashes did nothing to him as a result of his enhancements. ' Wiz: There were also the puppets of Kurome, whose hearts already weren't beating as they were undead replicas. Their bodies needed to be fully destroyed to subdue them. And the most dramatic counter measure was performed by Esdeath. In the battle between Akame and the general, Esdeath was tagged by the Murasame, and she went as fat as to cut off her arm to prevent the spread of the poison. 'Boomstick: And in the end, how many of these counter arguments worked? None. Well... none were a ''permanent ''solution. ' Wiz: Akame could find ways around these. Against the cybernetic enhanced foe, Akame determined she would just need to keep slicing him, and she would eventually break through him. Without the use of her curse initially, she was able to penetrate his defence and finish him. Or when she fought Zanku the Beheader, she was able to work around his Spectator Teigu, and lull him into a false sense of security as opposed to rush in on the assault. 'Boomstick: Turns out you can't always read this girl, and just because you know of her weapon's skill, doesn't mean it can't still haunt you. ' Wiz: Akame also deploys several punches and kicks into her rhythm, throwing off the assumption that she would specialise in her swordplay alone. Her speed is incredible and had Tatsumi not been carrying the religious figure Tatsumi had on his chest, he would have been struck down in seconds by her. She was fast enough to create afterimages, which were ultimately the undoing of Esdeath. Although, this offers itself more to an attribute of how easily human sight can be fooled. 'Boomstick: Meh. If you're quick enough to cause ''her ''trouble of all people, then it's a good skill. Then again, it was mostly down to blood lust. ' Wiz: But, should Akame need to, she has a Trump Card she can play on to great effect. It involves her taking Murasame and cutting herself with the blade. 'Boomstick: If you were paying attention earlier, you'd know that the Murasame should be a one hit kill. But when Akame cuts herself with the blade, she becomes much more dark looking, and her speed and strength are overwhelming. It was ultimately this Trump Card that handed her the win over Esdeath as its boosts were ''just ''powerful enough. ' Wiz: Not that Akame really relies on this mode though; she is strong enough on her own to slice through stone pillars. Or, when under the influence of an Imperial drug, she can be strong enough to regularly shatter Esdeath's ice summons. 'Boomstick: She also has some serious speed potential; she has been able to cut down multiple guards before they could muster a reaction and is quick enough regularly to dodge bullets and sword strikes. She's pretty much the complete assassin - compassion aside. ' Wiz: That said, she needs to cleanly cut flesh with her sword for Murasame to properly take effect. But, would you really bet against her finding a way to cut through eventually? '''Boomstick: Maybe on your life... If there was ever a living reason to ''not ''cross Night Raid, Akame would be that reason. Akame: If you can't find a reason to fight, then you shouldn't be fighting. Tyrian (Sacrifice Instrumental) Wiz: In the world of Remnant, there is a group of heroes called Huntsmen and Huntresses. They stride for the betterment of the people of the world of Remnant protect the peace, while combating those who conspire against it. Boomstick: Good thing we have that kind of protection as well; there is a very nefarious faction, under the leadership of Salem. Many of whose followers make it their goal to strike down the heroes. Wiz: Enter Tyrian Callows. Tyrian is a deranged scorpion faunus, with unwavering loyalty to Salem. He is a member of the inner circle, and is a valuable asset to his master. As a faunus, Tyrian is able to see perfectly in the dark- among other perks. Boomstick: Not one of those perks being good public opinion. Despite there being little proof outside the extreme, faunus are typically supposed to be hated at worst, and uncomfortable at best. Wiz: Little issue to Tyrian, however, as his role in the evil hierarchy saw him look down on the likes of Roman Torchwick, Adam Taurus and the White Fang terror organisation. Tyrian often speaks in rambling gibberish, with hints of riddles. And he seems to enjoy frustrating his colleagues more than helping them. Boomstick: Hey, nothing wrong with a workplace prankster. ''' Wiz: But Tyrian's trickery comes to an end in the face of Salem; he worships her, and will do whatever it takes to please her. When he failed his mission, he was sobbing on his return to the hideout. But, true to form, had no shame getting cocky with Mercury, Hazel and Emerald after their failures, as well as mocking Cinder after she was wounded by Ruby back in the Fall of Beacon. '''Boomstick: Salem has charged Tyrian with missions to attack huntsmen all over the world and by the sounds of things, he did a pretty good job; Salem kinda has a little to no tolerance for failure and with a few exceptions, Tyrian seems to be in her good books! Wiz: In Volume 4, Tyrian rushes down to Oniyuri to take on Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc, Lie Ren and Nora before being ambushed by Qrow Branwen, who was described a "True Huntsman". The pair engaged in a skirmish, which looked pretty even, although Tyrian proved skill among his psychotic outlook; he held on against Qrow and had the upper hand on him, which would probably have resulted in a win if not for interference. Side Note: Tyrian having the upper hand on Qrow is my own judgement, and I completely understand thoughts to the contrary. I'm just basing it on my interpretation of the battle. '' '''Boomstick: Tyrian fled back to Salem, nursing serious wounds before taking out his frustrations on an innocent Grimm - never thought you'd read ''that ''string of words, huh? ' Wiz: So, what makes Tyrian such a valuable asset to Salem in her schemes? (Die Instrumental) Boomstick: His speed might be one of those factors; he was quick enough to pounce past Lie Ren and Jaune Arc in the blink of an eye, with only Ren being quick enough to react in time. He scampered around the field before even renowned speed user Ruby Rose could get a proper lock on him. ' Wiz: He combined that speed with athleticism and flexibility, ducking and dodging strikes from Ren, Jaune and Ruby before displaying strength to casually toss himself through buildings, breaking them more than he hurts himself it seems. This is in large part thanks to his aura. A defence mechanism that exists on all lifeforms with a soul, Tyrian can survive what should be brutal attacks and impacts with the help of his soul's manifestation. '''Boomstick: It can be stretched out across battles, but once it does wear off, Tyrian becomes vulnerable to attacks all the same as anyone else. ' Wiz: So, maybe chucking yourself through buildings is not as solid of an idea as it first seems. However, his aura was strong enough to repel Nora Valkyrie's fully charged attack with the Magnhild. With just the tip of his tail. He was then able to tank crashing through the roof of a building with his fight against Qrow, and his tail came in to play again as he deflected Crescent Rose sniper fire. '''Boomstick: Without looking, by the way! If Modern Warfare 2 was all about trick shots, Tyrian is all about trick blocks. Wiz: Tyrian also likely has the ability to attack through the use of aura as well, though this has only been displayed by Fox and Lie Ren up until now. Boomstick: No biggy though; Tyrian can use that pesky tail of his to attack foes from fair distances. It can grab things, and help disarm enemies as well, serving both his movement and combat. But the deadliest part of the tail is the venomous tip of it; Tyrian wounded Qrow with it at the conclusion of their fight, incapacitating the huntsman and leaving him for dead. Wiz: Though he did lose it at the end of the battle. Ruby acted fast and shot across his back, cutting it from his body. Unfortunately for Tyrian, his eyes change colour when he attempts to poison a target, which can be a dead giveaway that something is amiss. Boomstick: Tyrian also has a set of wrist blades, which he hammers away at defences with. They were able to cut through Ruby Rose's defence in seven ''hits. Meaning this man can hit with some serious thumps. ' Wiz: In true RWBY fashion, the weapon is also a gun, and Tyrian can rush around the area with two rapid fire weapons on his hands. This mainly keeps enemies at bay, as performed against Qrow. He never even used the guns against Team RNJR, so it appears he only saves them for foes of higher skill. '''Boomstick: More than his fighting style, Tyrian also has a way of simply putting off his enemy. He has a certain personality that just seems to unsettle huntsmen. Take his psychological warfare on Ruby and Jaune; he was in their head so long he was practically paying rent there. Wiz: Can you blame them though? This is a guy who willingly cuts his face on Emerald's blades just to sound a threat to her. The guy will happily take ten hits just to give one back. His twisted nature was even enough to unsettle Cinder Fall: A Fall Maiden, a terrorist and all around- Boomstick: All around bitch, Wiz. Just as bluntly as that. ' Wiz: Well... yeah. Tyrian simply has a behaviour that can't be compared to anyone in RWBY. But amid all the psycho is a loyal servant. And it is obvious to see why Salem is keeping him around... if for now at least. ''Tyrian Callows: Do what makes you happy children... please? I'm begging you... Intermission Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. '''Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Fight Location: Graveyard (Akame ga Kill) The bitter wind nipped at Akame's flesh, as she slipped through the shadows. The tree's shadows served as a cloak as she came in close to her target. A woman had a job - an Imperial head to cut down. And Akame was more than happy to take on the job. But when she approached the woman, she noticed a purple cut across her throat, and the body swayed from side to side on the tree branch. "A trap." Akame gasped, as she quickly detected the aura of an incoming enemy. She turned, and blocked the strike of the foe, clashing blades with him. "Who are you?" Akame demanded. Tyrian chuckled. "Why, my name is Tyrian! And while you may not know me, I ''certainly know you. And my Queen wants you gone!" he said, his chuckles transforming into a snarl. (Bad Luck Charm Instrumental) Akame quickly leapt forth, parrying Tyrian's attempt of a surprise attack. They both rushed through their target, and began a chase across the graveyard. '''FIGHT!' Akame was in the lead for the majority of the chase, but Tyrian was closing in. His grin growing with each step he took closer to her. Akame then dead stopped herself, and spun with a slash, forcing Tyrian to block and then leap backwards. He took the opportunity to open fire with his wrist weapons, pelting her with rounds. Akame dragged Murasame back and forth, deflecting the onslaught, and then lashed out towards the faunus. Tyrian ducked the blow, and then kicked her in the chest. The assassin skidded back, but planted her sword in the floor, using the handle as a means of flip reversing Tyrian and kicking him in the back of the head as he jumped in. She then went to drop him with a leaping slam, but Tyrian scampered off, firing at her from the shadows. Akame took cover behind a tomb, shots ripping the stone away. She had to act fast, but as she looked up, Tyrian came bundling through the stone of the grave. His jump wiped her out, and he scored a slash on her stomach. Nothing fatal, but Akame realised that this was indeed a very dangerous individual. Tyrian kept up the pressure, focusing in on the wounds with kicks and jabs of the blades. Akame repelled them expertly, and then used her athleticism to jump atop a larger tomb. Tyrian smashed through it, which brought Akame back to the floor. The Night Raid assassin then ducked as Tyrian threw a straight right, and then smashed her handle on his shoulder. She picked the arm, trying her best to break it, but Tyrian raised his other arm, and looked to cut across her eyes. Akame ducked, and then took a hold of both of Tyrian’s arms, before rolling onto her back and flipping him across the area. (Music Stops) The faunus face-planted the nearest grave, and Akame rushed her blade towards his back. Tyrian let out a chuckle, as he flicked his coat off, launching it at Akame. As the assassin readjusted, Tyrian lashed out with his tail, introducing it for the first time in the battle. “Surprise!” he giggled, as Akame pulled away. “That tail… It’s a safe bet that it’s toxic, am I right?” Akame said coldly. Tyrian waggled his finger in a belittling way. He then changed his finger’s angle, and beckoned Akame forth. “But why don’t you come closer and find out?” he began laughing again, much to the annoyance of Akame. “Fine. You’ll see how foolish you were soon enough.” Tyrian’s face grew into a sulking pout. “That’s so typical hero talk.” He then pounced at Akame, both his blades locking up with Murasame. “But we both know you’re nothing like a hero.” (Akame vs Esdeath) “Nothing I do is in the name of heroism.” Akame said in a cold voice. She then broke off the lock and swept her feet at Tyrian’s legs. The faunus curled his legs and leapt over the attack. He opened fire in mid-air, clipping her shoulders. Tyrian then coiled his tail around Akame’s neck, lifting her off the floor and squeezing the life out of her. But Akame swung back with her legs, and pushed off the nearby grave, pushing herself onto Tyrian and sending the pair tumbling. Tyrian kicked a gravestone at Akame, but the Night Raid assassin slashed it in half, and began charging him down. Tyrian blocked with his blades, but took a kick to the side of the head and was very close to being struck down with the Murasame. The sword strike left Akame open on her left, but Tyrian was caught with a punch as he tried to attack. Tyrian then watched as Akame slipped into the shadows, trying to mask her approach. “Yes, yes. Hide in the darkness… But… you don’t know, do you? You can’t hide from a faunus!” he laughed, firing into the dark, forcing Akame to deflect the assault. “Your confidence is overflowing. It’ll be your undoing.” Akame sniped back, as she began rushing in. Tyrian threw himself back, slamming through the stone wall of the graveyard. Akame gave chase, engaging the duel in the streets instead. Tyrian delivered thumping slashes, stunning her, but the assassin’s guard was not open yet. She attempted another strike, which this time grazed Tyrian on the tail. Akame was confident that the job was a good one, but Tyrian chuckled. “The legendary Mursame – how underwhelming.” Akame then realised that the tail had been tucked just behind Tyrian’s attire, and the cut had only sliced through the material rather than the sentient body part. Tyrian then attempted a flying punch, but Akame leapt over it. The faunus crashed into the wall, and used his tail to pull himself up the tree and open fire on Akame once more. Akame deflected round after round, before rushing on his position. Tyrian leapt through the air – a purple crackling energy appearing over his body. Akame rolled beneath him, taking a kick to the chops, before catching a glimpse of his eyes as they changed a deep purple. No! She realised something wasn't right as she began dragging Murasame across to block the stinger’s attempt of a killing blow. Tyrian chuckled at first, until he realised the position of the katana; Akame had him right where she needed him! The Murasame was then raked right up his tail and across the faunus’ chest, where the dark coating of the spell began to overtake him. “YOU BITCH!” he screeched, spluttering, before dropping in an unceremonious fashion, clutching at his chest. "Forgive me..." he whispered, as his eyes rolled back into his head. (Such Arrogance) Akame sheathed her weapon. The ruse had been undone. But then – how much did the Empire have on them now? She vanished into the shadows, not noticing the Seer Grimm nearby, which Salem, Mercury, Emerald and Hazel had been watching the battle through. “Mercury… Your mission will be to pick up the pieces of Tyrian’s mistake. Another Night Raid member, Leone. I want you to kill her – With no mistakes.” she added coldly. Mercury sneered. “Fine. Point her out on a map.” he said calmly. KO! Conclusion (Looking up to the sky) Boomstick: That oughta silence a few of the voices in Tyrian’s head! Wiz: Sadly for Tyrian, his erratic style was nothing that Akame had never been forced to deal with in the past, and it is a style she has bested multiple times. She was able to match the blinding fast assaults from Esdeath and Kurome with relative ease, putting her down as a more than capable fighter and comfortable at adapting on the fly. Boomstick: Tyrian had the advantage of durability thanks to his aura, but Tyrian abuses that shit so much, and exploits it so frequently, that he wears it out before his enemy does. Wiz: Look at the battle with Team RNJR and Qrow for example. Tyrian was throwing himself through the tops of buildings and slamming through rooftops with no real thought of the repercussions. Boomstick: The man was taking bumps that even Mick Foley would have given a miss. Wiz: This massively helped to deplete his aura, on top of his arrogance when he chose to block Nora’s hammer strike as opposed to dodge it. The point is that Akame is a lethal enough assassin without her foes making her life easier. There was a question of whether or not the Murasame would indeed work on aura, thanks to its defensive properties. Boomstick: Aura is the manifestation of the soul, but the Murasame is a one hit kill once the skin is penetrated. In the past, aura has been shown to protect against piercing attacks such as swordplay, so it’s not too farfetched to think it could prevent the effects of Mursame for a while. Wiz: But Akame could keep the battle going long enough to score significant numbers of hits on her target if she needed to. She matched Esdeath in endurance – the same Esdeath that essentially single handedly brought down a previously undefeated army and humiliated their leaders. Akame kept her battle with Esdeath going long enough for the general to make a mistake, and there was no saying she couldn’t do so here against Tyrian. Boomstick: Tyrian’s frenzied style simply meant he was going to leave larger openings for Akame to capitalise on. And Akame has proven to be a clinical killer: slicing down Kurome, Esdeath and many other Imperial combatants. Wiz: Tyrian had advantages, sure, but they were only ones that would counter stealth more than anything else. And while his stinger would have caused a hurting on Akame, there were more options for Akame to cope. She may have chosen to trigger her Trump Card to aid her through that and overwhelm Tyrian before she succumbed to the poison. Boomstick: By no means is Tyrian incompetent; he was able to take down Team RNJR and Qrow in a single day’s work, but the issues with this are that Team RNJR’s skill don’t eclipse that of Akame’s, and while Qrow was talented, he couldn’t focus entirely on Tyrian thanks to his niece being in danger. Wiz: Tyrian was the first enemy of his style that Team RNJR had needed to take on, so they were evidently caught off guard. But Akame was never going to be as unsettled; she is much more battle hardened than anyone on that team. Boomstick: Give props to Akame; this was another heart stopping performance. Wiz: The winner is Akame! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Poison Themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:'Blade vs Gun' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles Category:'RWBY vs Akame ga Kill' themed Death Battles Category:Anime VS Web Show Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:"Anime/Manga vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Assassin Vs. Assassin Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:P4L Season 2